creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TaylorE628
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TaylorE628 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 15:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: Copyright Stuff While attribution does need to be given, my point of concern was the fact that you asked specifically for no commercial usage. It can be under CC, but the CC you are claiming interferes with the CC the work is given at the bottom of the page. The license "CC-BY-SA" says that the story can indeed be used commercially (with credit to you, of course). However, since you state that you won't let it be used commercially, that license does not apply. I would guess that the license you would want would be "CC-BY-NC-ND", which implies that the work can only be used for non-commercial purposes, but you still receive credit and whatnot. Anyway, I'm not sure what types of licensing the Wiki does/doesn't allow, and therefore marked it for the admins to decide. If you do indeed want "CC-BY-NC-ND", I can change the "M4R" message to state that the content should be under "CC-BY-NC-ND". AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Licensing Hey, I saw your message on Grim's talk page. I'm not sure if xe's online right now, so I hope you don't mind if I respond. By default, all contributions here are released under CC BY-SA, which allows commercial and non-commercial derivatives, as long as they give you credit & release whatever they make under the same license. Under that license, people can modify before they redistribute. If you don't want that, you can release your work under CC BY-NC-ND. This doesn't allow people to make money off your work. They may reproduce it, but they can't change it in any way, and they must credit you. Unfortunately, your work cannot be released under any license other than the above (except, I guess, releasing it into the public domain, but I wouldn't recommend that). If you need any help with getting your work here released under CC BY-NC-ND as opposed to CC BY-SA, just leave me a message via my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Agh, I got ninja'd! Still, hope I helped. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:10, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry to keep bothering you, but if you could let me know if you'd be happy to release your work under CC BY-NC-ND, that'd be great, because I need to fix the licensing on the page you've uploaded. Thanks! | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:15, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: If you were to release a preview here (I assume at the Writer's Workshop, which is the only place outside of actual articles we allow stories to be posted, unless the story is posted elsewhere and you're telling people it exists via your blog with a link), it would definitely be possible to release it under CC BY-NC-ND. You would just add a note at the top, explaining that it's being released under CC BY-NC-ND instead of CC BY-SA, along with a link to the license at the top, and a note encouraging others to read the license if they are interested in re-using your work. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re^3: Copyright Stuff I'd help, but I believe Underscore's comment, being an actual admin, explained it much better than I could have. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 03:41, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Editing Your edit (link) had some good changes that improved the story, but some of the changes did not improve the story. I'll point out a few changes you made that didn't improve the story (most of the changes were great): #The pilot was seasoned; (previously a comma, it is better left that way) he had flown twenty shuttles to the moon by now and never had any problems. #Officer Steel was unbuckling his harness; (previously a comma, which is correct) the other officer was already floating around the shuttle. #Besides (starting a new sentence here was one of the good revisions) the food and no longer being able (previously the word here was "about" which is correct and is the author's prerogative, given that it didn't improve the story to change it, try to stick to making revisions that need to be corrected) to float around #until the first three months were over, and then,(a comma is really not needed here, and impedes the flow a little bit) he would only be able to call them once a month. #Officer Walters came into the room; (previously a comma, which is correct) the small amount of chatter halted as soon as he walked in. #went to get his breakfast; (previously a comma, which is correct) Steel was, (previously no punctuation here, which is fine) though #He did what he did because he felt he had to; (previously a comma, which is correct) that was what he wanted to tell Steel #If that didn’t work, than (previously "then" which is correct) it would have to keep going up the line #Come on, Rodger. (previously correct as a comma, should not be two sentences) Get the hell out of the way #There was no clock on the shuttle; (previously a comma, which is correct) time was irrelevant in space #Come on, Rodger. (previously correct as a comma) You're scaring him #Frank wasn’t scared; (previously correct as a comma, a semi-colon is usually a stylistic choice, see the example below) he didn’t feel much of anything, in fact #They wanted people to go to the moon; (previously a comma, which is correct) it saved them from sending people who may be considered more valuable. #Some of them had some green in them; (same as above) a few had some small houses. #Frank was sure that he was able to hear what Steel was saying to him; (same as above) the radios in the helmets were connected to everyone from the shuttle #It wasn’t even three weeks home; (previously correct as a comma) Walters was good for reminding Steel about that #The big bubble had a huge hole broken in the side of it; (same as above) the vacuum of space would have sucked all the breathable air out of there within seconds #The paper pushers don’t understand that. (should be a comma, just a typo, I'm guessing) and they most likely never will #His skin wasn’t the normal pale chalky color of the dead; (previously correct) no, it was slightly purple with a light green film on it #It let out a soft poof (even though this is more readable, the previous version is a stylistic choice) #A rustling caused them to look up; (previously correct as a comma) Frank was sitting behind a desk on the floor. His spacesuit was on; (same as above) he was hugging his knees #Even Walters didn’t have anything nasty to say; (previously correct as a comma) he was to surprised to think of anything nasty #Mostly ("most everyone" is fine, this would be the author's prerogative) everyone had already been infected #Frank couldn’t hold it in any longer; (previously correct as a comma) he started to bawl. #I don’t know; (same as above) I saw Steve laying on the ground Whew. Like I said, most of the changes you made were great (you sure put in a lot of work on that one, so good job). Your revisions were not necessarily incorrect, just they might not have been what the author wants for the piece. To close, here is an example of a situation where a semi-colon would improve the flow (most of the time, starting a new sentence or adding/leaving a comma is the best option): *I was gathering all the supplies for the ritual; a rake, a bone-saw, a trowel, and the vine of a tomato plant. :Sure, you bet. Inside there is thunder in your heart 02:39, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Inside there is thunder in your heart 04:07, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thanks, but I'm just doing my part. As mentioned before, we try to keep the site clean. If you want, you can help by reviewing stories down at the writer's workshop as some of those are stories that have been deleted that the author legitimately wants to improve. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Edit Your edit had changes to the wording/punctuation that were minor, but they didn't need to be changed. The previous version was correct in these instances. *I seemed happy, but I had a hunch this feeling wouldn't last for long. I was right; (previously a comma, which is correct) feeling happy turned into ("turned into" was previously "went to", which is correct) feeling paranoid. I needed to find out what this so called,"4th stage" of this drug would be ("be" was previously "equal" which is correct). *I stood up and started walking into the kitchen, where things got weird. (previously "which is where things got weird" no need to change that). *What I had been experiencing was strange, because it ("it" was previously "things" which is correct) felt real, but not real enough (previously "though" at the end of this sentence). *No reason to add "AM" to times that are not specified as AM or PM. *That is when I noticed something. The bottle didn't originally say "???"? (this is not a question, look at the sentence structure more closely). This is the second time I've reverted parts of your edits. You made some good changes this time as well, but try to focus your editing to things that need to be corrected. The main goal of editing on this wiki is to preserve the author's work, unless something needs to be corrected. Just because things might look better to you a certain way, doesn't mean they need to be changed when the author might not want them that way. :Ok, keep up the good work, just leave the things that don't need to be corrected. Part of being a great editor is noticing what needs to be changed, and what might contribute to the tone of the piece. Inside there is thunder in your heart 22:58, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Inside there is thunder in your heart 06:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC)